Undertale: A Mystical Adventure
by Kidviper
Summary: In the year 2016, A saiyan infant lands upon the planet Earth, which is mistaken for a ballistic attack against America from North Korea, surprisingly. The following day, after the child is discovered by Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel - whilst strolling toward the park - he is made a part of the family, named Seth by their good friend Alphys. The other monsters are weary of their choice
1. Chapter 1 and Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Omnipresent Being: There are a plethora of universes and timelines, one example could be that the British won the Revolutionary War instead of the Americans. Of course, I have not been to that universe… well not yet anyway. *cough* But, that's not what I am here to talk about, I am here to talk about one timeline in particular. One that involves the engineer that sent my pod to Earth, did a terrible job setting the date for when It should arrive on Earth. The timeline I am speaking to you in, is the timeline where my pod landed on Earth on January 4, 2000. But, in this timeline, my pod arrived on the same day, but, 16 years later. This is where it begins…

 _ **Chapter 1: It all started with some smoke...**_

Jan 3, 2016 11:55 PM

The night is calm with a cool winter breeze, animals are exploring the park grounds at night looking for food and some are still asleep in hibernation until an unknown object came hurtling out of the night sky and landing near the mountainous regions of the park. The unknown object is reveal to be of a metallic texture and a spherical shape, a space pod, if you will. On the inside of the pod, shows the sight of a slumpering infant...

The Next Morning…

A television is on a news channel explaining the "earthquake", most people believed to be an attack from North Korea, for some reason...

News anchor Ron: Last night, an "earthquake" had occurred, no news as to what caused it, but, there is one thing we can confirm is that it is not an attack from North Korea. More news on the earthquake from Tom, live from yellowstone national park, Tom…

News reporter Tom: Thanks Ron, There was an earthquake that occurred last night that scared some of the locals, officials report that it was a 3.5 earthquake, like I said, only the locals felt the earthquake. No major damage has been caused by the earthquake and no known reason as to what caused the earthquake. We will report back to you if anything comes up…

News anchor Ron: Thanks Tom, and now for the weather with Bob, Bob…

Weatherman Bob: Thanks Ron, Now for the rest of the week there will be clear skies and chilly weather with some winds at 2 mph.

*T.v. is turned off*

"Frisk, Are you ready to go?" asked Torial as she then peeks into the room.

"Yes mom." said Frisk as she replied to Torial's question as she put her camera in her backpack.

Back at the park, the saiyan infant awakens from its slumber from the sunlight shining through the pod window. The infant is confused and scared as to where it was, begins to cry for its mother, but, to no response. The infant continues to cry…

"Hey mom, do you see that?" asked Frisk as she looked on in the distance.

"See what my child?" asked Toriel as she did not know what her daughter was looking at.

"The smoke over there" answered Frisk as she pointed toward the smoke

"Smoke?" wondered Asriel as he walked you right beside Frisk

"Oh now I see, but, I am sure that it's from a campfire." said Toriel

Asriel began heading toward the area of the smoke to see the saiyan pod in the crater where the smoke is located…

"Mom… this isn't a campfire… it's… um..." said Asriel as he does not know what to make of the saiyan pod.

"What's not a campfire? oh…" said Frisk as she laid eyes on the pod as she approached it.

"Children, it is not wise to run off without me. Now… what is it that has your attention? Oh my…" said Toriel as she saw the pod

"That thing." said Asriel as he pointed toward the pod.

"I feel like I have seen that somewhere before…" said Frisk as she began to scratch her head.

As Frisk said that, Asriel approached the pod to investigate to notice that it had a door with a window…

"It looks like there is a door on it. I wonder how I'm supposed to open it…" said Asriel as he, then, looks through the window to see the saiyan infant.

"What do you see, Asriel?" asked Frisk with curiosity

"A… A baby… There is a baby inside there!" said Asriel with shocked

"What?!" said Both Frisk and Toriel in sync as Frisk started running toward the pod to see saiyan infant.

As they look through the pod window, all three of them notice that the infant is crying, this makes Frisk and Asriel worry, but, Toriel's "motherly instincts" went off and tried to find a way to get the infant out of the pod. Just then, the door to the saiyan pod began to open slowly…

*door opens slowly, then, the sound of an infant crying is heard*

Asriel looks into the pod to see the saiyan resemble that of a human, he then says…

"He looks like a human, mom." said Asriel pointing out the obvious

"How do you know that it is a "he"?" asked Frisk as she put her hands on her hips.

Asriel answers as he giggles with… "I can see his 'pee-pee'."

Toriel responded with "Well, that answers one question."

"Should we take him?" asked Frisk

*The infant continued to cry…*

"Of course! We can't leave a baby out here all by himself." responded Toriel

Toriel began walking towards the crater where the pod laid. She proceeded to walk into the crater and picked up the child that laid inside the pod. The child continued to cry in Toriel's arms…

"There there child. Everything is fine now." said Toriel as she attempted to ease the child's cry

The child stopped crying, he opened his eyes to see the figure of Toriel, cradling him in her arms.

"Now, what to name you?" asked Toriel as she put her finger to her cheek.

"So… I guess we're keeping him then." said Frisk

"Of course we are. We can not just leave him out here. Besides, there are wild animals out here." Toriel responded

As Toriel, try to come up with a name for the child, the child reached his hand up, grabbing Toriel's left ear that loomed over the little one. She smiled at the act of the child's curiosity.

"How about 'Togore'?" suggested Asriel cheerfully

"Sounds like something your father would come up with." said Toriel as she then giggled

"Hm, How about… Ryan?" suggested Frisk

"Ryan sounds stupid." commented Asriel

"Well, We'll have to think of a name for him when we get home then." said Toriel

As Toriel said that, she lifted the child above her head and noticed the light brown tail that preceded from the child's backside. She hoped that wasn't what she thought it was, then, she noticed the tail began to move on its own.

"Mom, he has a tail!" said Asriel with shock to see what was believed to be a human child with a tail.

"He's a little monkey." commented Frisk with joy as she began to giggle

The infant child began to laugh as he did not know what a monkey was…

"Yes he is a little monkey, maybe we can ask Sans for ideas." suggested Toriel

As Toriel finished her sentence, police sirens can be heard near the entrance of the park…

"Attention park patrons. Do to an unscheduled event, we are closing earlier than usual. Please make your way to the nearest exit of the park. Thank you and have a great day." said the voice of the megaphone.

"I guess we better be going." said Toriel, then, the three of them left the site of the pod with the child in Toriel's arms


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: A New Member of the family**_

Later back at home after the short time the group had at the park...

"So… what to call you…" said Frisk as she tried to think of a name for the child.

"Have you tried asking Sans?" asked Asriel

"I can't get a hold of him. I know Undyne would not reply." Answered Frisk

"Well… how about Alphys?" Asked Asriel.

"I'll try her then…" said Frisk as she proceeded to text Alphys.

Frisk proceeds to text Alphys, meanwhile at Alphys' house...

T.v.: The stunt you pulled with Erina was the last straw, Dio!

*phone rings*

"Huh.. oh now what?" said Alphys with annoyance in her voice. She pauses the show she was watching at the moment. She then looks at her phone to see a message from Frisk.

"Oh! It's from Frisk." said Alphys with shock and excitement

Message reads: Hey Alphys, Can I get your help with something?

Alphys replies with: Sure, What is it?

The conversation continues: Asriel and I are trying to name a baby we found, can you come up with one?

Alphys' message: I'll be right over.

Frisk's message: What?

The doorbell rang at Frisk's house the second after she got the message. Frisk, then, proceeds to see who it was at the door. Frisk grabs a chair so that she can see through the peephole. She looks through the peephole on the door to see Alphys standing there.

"That was fast?" thought Frisk as she began to wonder how Alphys got there so quickly

"Who is it?" asked Toriel as she looks up from the child

"It's Alphys" answered Frisk

"Ok. Let her in." said Toriel as Frisk got off the chair and opened the door.

"Where is it?" Asked Alphys with a look in her eye.

"Wh-Where is what?" asked Frisk with shock

"The baby of course!" said Alphys

"Oh… he's… he's right over here." answered Frisk as she pointed towards the child

Alphys proceeds to walk towards the child, as she crouches in front of the child, the child proceed to touch Alphys' nose with curiousity.

"Ah… eh h-hi… I-l-little guy… h-h-how are you?" asked Alphys as she stuttered when the baby touched her nose.

And as Alphys said that, she noticed the tail that preceded from the saiyan child's backside. She recognized the tail, but, it only looked familiar to her.

'Hm…" said Alphys as she looked at the tail.

"What is it?" asked Asriel

"I feel like I have seen this tail before… but, I can't put my finger on it." said Alphys as she rubbed her chin

As she continued to look at the saiyan infant, she receives a message from Undyne, the message read that she had been watching a channel by the name of "Late Night with Seth Meyers". Alphys says out loudly, "Seth…"

"What was that?" asked Toriel as she overheard Alphys

"Oh… it was nothing. I was reading what Undyne had texted me." said Alphys as she read the message

"What did she say?" asked Frisk

"She was just telling me that had been watching something called 'Late Night with Seth Meyers'." said Alphys

"Seth Meyers?" said Asriel as he scratches his head as he tries to figure out who he was.

"Seth… that sounds like a cute name." said Toriel as she said with delight

"Wait what? You like the name 'Seth' Mom?" asked Asriel

"Yes. of course." answered Toriel joyfully

"Oh… ok, guess the baby's name is Seth now." said Frisk

Just then, a knock was heard at the door...

"Oh now who could that be?" wondered Toriel

Toriel walks to the door to see noone there.

"Oh it must be Sans." said Toriel as she opened the door

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other with wonder how their mother knew it was Sans.

"Hey Tori." said Sans as he greeted Toriel

"Hello Sans. Now what brings you here?" asked Toriel with delight

"Just thought I'd drop by." said Sans as he shrugged

"Well come in. It's nice having company over." said Toriel also referring to Alphys

As Sans walked in, He noticed Alphys setting next to the child that was just named "Seth"

"Hey Al." said Sans as he looked towards Alphys in the living room

"Hi Sans" said Alphys as she was fixated on the child.

"Who's kid is that?" asked Sans

"Oh him. He is actually the newest member in the Dreemurr family." said Toriel with delight

"He's your what now?!" said Sans with surprise

"WAIT, WE'RE ADOPTING HIM?!" shouted Frisk and Asriel at the same time.

"Of course! Why do you think we took him home with us?" asked Toriel with joy in her voice

"I thought we were keeping him for the time being!" said Frisk with shock.

"I think I should go now. You guys seem to have just gotten busy." said Alphys as she ran out of the house

As she thought of where she had seen that tail before, she began to wonder, "where did they find the child?" and "who else should know about him?"

Later that day, Alphys later told Undyne about the child that Toriel had adopted and that he had a tail.

"Toriel adopted another kid. Great, just what I need, more kids to look out for." said Undyne with sarcasm.

"But, you should have seen him Undyne. He was so cute. He had a tail, hair like an anime character an-"

"Did you say he had a tail'?" asked Undyne as she interrupted Alphys

"Yes, He has a tail!" said Alphys with excitement

Undyne, after hearing this, stared blankly at the wall as she sat in her chair, processing the fact that the child had a tail. But then, she began to ponder. She then asked as she stood up…

"What did the tail look-like?"

"The tail? Oh it was long with brown fur." said Alphys as she described the tail

"Like a monkey?" said Undyne as she compare the tail.

"Yeah, like a… monkey…" said Alphys as she went silent

The two of them stood in silence as they realized what the child was...

"Alphys…"

"Yeah…"

"Toriel just adopted a saiyan…" said Undyne

"Wh-what?!" stuttered Alphys

"TORIEL JUST ADOPTED A SAIYAN!" shouted Undyne with the fact as she grabbed Alphys' shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A caring soul**_

Meanwhile at Sans' house, word had gotten to someone else that day…

"WHAT!? Toriel has adopted a new child?! And It's an infant?!" said Papyrus as he was hearing the news for the first time.

"I know right? I was thinking to go and visit. Ya know, to check on the tike." said Undyne as she was the one to tell Papyrus

"Allow me to accompany you, please. I want to see this infant too!" said Papyrus with eagerness.

"Sure, just try to be careful around the little guy." said Undyne to Papyrus

"Can do." said Papyrus as he hung up his phone.

And without hesitation, he made his way over to Toriel's house to greet the new member of the Dreemurr family. He proceeded to knock on the door to be greeted by Frisk…

"PAPY!" shouted Frisk with excitement as she ran into Papyrus' arms

"Hello Frisk!" said Papyrus happily as he greeted Frisk at the door

"So what are you doing here?" asked Frisk with joy.

"I am here to-" said Papyrus as he was cut off by Undyne

"See the new member of your family!" said Undyne as she interrupted Papyrus and shoved him out of the way.

"Oh yes, Undyne is here too!" added Papyrus as he just remembered that Undyne was with him

"So where is the little guy?" asked Undyne

"He is in my mom's bedroom right now." Answered Frisk

"Are we able to see the infant?" asked Papyrus

"Um… I'm unsure." said Frisk with uncertainty

"You can, but, you have to be quiet. He's taking a nap right now." said Toriel as she walked into the living room to greet Undyne and Papyrus.

"Ok" said Undyne and Papyrus as they whispered in sync.

They all walked quietly in the bedroom, to see the crib of the infant child, silent. As they walked slowly towards the crib, Undyne notices the tail, lying limp on the outside of the crib. As they reach the edge of the crib, to see the saiyan child. Papyrus, looking into the crib, just barely noticing the tail that laided limp. He then said…

"He has a tail…" said Papyrus as he noticed the tail that lied motionless

"Alphys was right… That's so cool!" said Undyne

"Shhh… Be quiet! He's sleeping." said Toriel

As Toriel said "sleeping", the tail that the child possessed began to move. The child opened his eyes to the sight of his "mother" and the other figures that stood right next to her. Toriel picked up and began to cradle the child in her arms as he had awakened from his nap.

"Good morning, my child. How did you sleep?" asked Toriel as the child yawned.

"Toriel, May I see the child?" asked Papyrus

"Of course. Just be careful with him." said Toriel as she carefully hands the child to Papyrus

The child gaized his eyes at the boney figure that stood before him. Instead of fear, The child expressed curiosity as he then reached to touch Papyrus' nose, but, to feel that there is nothing there.

"Well… you're a very curious child…" said Papyrus as the child continued to touch his "nose"

"What is the kid's name?" asked Undyne

"His name is Seth." answered Toriel

"Seth? Where have I heard that name before?" asked Undyne

As Undyne had finished that sentence, Sans had walked through the door with a box of unknown contents…

"Hey Tori, where do you want me to put this box?" asked Sans

"Oh, just put it on my bed." answered Toriel as Sans placed the box on her bed

"Is that all of it?" asked Sans as he dusted off his blue jacket.

"I believe so. Thank you Sans." said Toriel as she responded to Sans' question.

"No problem, Tori." said Sans as he began to blush

"Brother, what are you doing here?" asked Papyrus as he noticed Sans

"Huh? Oh hey Pap. Didn't see you there." said Sans as he responded to Papyrus' question

"Hello Sans. Now, what are you doing here?" asked Papyrus for the second time.

"Oh! I was just visiting Toriel until I found out that the little guy that you're holding was gonna be their new family member." said Sans

"Is that so?" said Papyrus with suspicion

"Yes." said Sans with confirmation

"Sure you did." replied Undyne calling him out

"Want to test that theory?" said Sans as his left eye began to glow blue.

"Alright you two. Knock it off now." said Papyrus with concern for the child in his arms.

"Ok, I'll stop." said Sans as his eye went back to normal.

"Hm." said Undyne with disappointment

"What's going on?" asked Asriel as he walks into the room

"It's nothing, my child. Sans and Undyne were just having a debate." said Toriel to put Asriel at ease.

"Oh. Well, I came to tell you that someone else arrived…" said Asriel as someone walked up behind him.

"Thank you, Darling. Now, where is the little cutie?" asked Mettaton as he walked into the room

"Oh hello Mettaton! A surprise to see you here!" said Papyrus as he noticed Mettaton walk through the door.

"Yes… a surprise indeed." said Toriel to herself as she saw Mettaton, she then asked, "May I have the baby back, Papyrus?"

"Oh, Of course Toriel." said Papyrus as he gave the child back to Toriel.

"Oh Papy! It's good to see you." said Mettaton as he hugged Papyrus, he continued,"Now, where is the little monkey?" He asked

"In Toriel's arms." said Undyne as she answered Mettaton's question.

"Oh thank you, Undyne." said Mettaton as he looked at the saiyan child in Toriel's arms.

Mettaton then asked, "What's their name?"

"His name is Seth. Seth Dreemurr." answered Toriel as she looked down at the child with a grin on her face. The child began to laugh with joy to hear his name "Seth".

"Oh He is such a cutie! May I hold the child?" asked Mettaton with excitement

"Goodness. Everyone wants to hold you today, don't they?" said Toriel as she spoke to the baby. Toriel carefully gives Mettaton the child to hold. Mettaton stares down at the child with an ecstatic face. The child, seeing Mettaton for the first time, reached out and touched Mettaton's cheek to get a feeling of coldness of metal.

"Oh! Oh my god! He is touching my cheek!" said Mettaton as he became nervous as the child touched his face.

"Ok Mettaton. May I have the child back?" said Toriel with concern for the child.

"Of course." said Mettaton willingly

Asriel stood in the doorway to see everyone standing, talking to each other and looking at the Saiyan child. Toriel turned her head to see her biological child (Asriel) looking at everyone in the room.

"Oh well hello, my child. Is there something else you need?" asked Toriel as she cradled Seth in her arms.

"I'm fine. I'm just… a bit concerned with the fact that everyone I know is here in this one room." said Asriel as he expressed his concerns

"Everything is fine, my child. Everyone is here just to see the little one." said Toriel as she put her son's concerns to rest.

"Oh… ok." said Asriel with a bit of concern still in his voice

Toriel walks over to Asriel with the baby in her arms and asks...

"Do you… want to hold you new baby brother?" asked Toriel as she began to crouch towards her son

"Um… sure." answered Asriel nervously as Toriel carefully handed the infant child to Asriel

The child had a look of curiosity when the child laid upon the face of his elder brother. Asriel, rather nervously looks at the saiyan child. The child, then, had a look of happiness on his face. Asriel's face began to glow as the child smiled. Frisk walked in the room to see Asriel cradling the child.

"Aw how cute… hm… oh Hello Frisk. Is there something you need, my child?" asked Toriel

She ran out of the room and grabbed the camera from her backpack, she then ran back to the room to take a picture of the scene. She snapped the photo just as Asriel turn to look at her. After the picture was taken, Frisk looked up at Asriel and smiled, Asriel gave a sheepish smile back at Frisk. Toriel, then, noticed that Frisk had taken a picture…

"Frisk, may I see the photo?" asked Toriel as walked towards Frisk

"Sure." said Frisk as she happily replied

Frisk hands Toriel the camera and she looks at the photo that Frisk had just taken. She sees the face of her son as he cradles his adopted brother.

"You really care for your new brother… don't you?" said Toriel as she looked up from the camera.

Asriel nods his head in a shy-ish manner. Frisk, then, walked up right beside Asriel and looked at their new brother. It then hit Asriel that he wants to protect his brother from harm. All the dangers in the world that might hurt his younger brother. Asriel looked at Undyne after conceiving this thought.


End file.
